Sala de música
by ladyluna10
Summary: A Remus le encanta tocar el piano desde siempre y Tonks se queda prendada de su voz. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Regalo para Lily Rosie Black.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".

N/A: Hola a todos y especialmente a mi AI: Lily Rosie Black :)

En primer lugar, espero que hayas pasado unas felices Navidades y que hayas podido disfrutar de las vacaciones. En segundo, me gustó mucho esta petición cuando la vi y espero que no te decepcione. Remadora es una pareja adorable, pero debo confesar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos así que espero no decepcionarte :)

¡Un beso enorme Lily! :3

* * *

 **Sala de música**

Remus acariciaba las teclas del piano con tranquilidad, siguiendo el ritmo. Había tocado aquella canción un millón de veces y no necesitaba mirar los acordes ni tener una partitura. Cerró los ojos y, en el momento justo, empezó a cantar.

Adora aquellos momentos de tranquilidad en los que podía olvidarse de todo durante unos instantes. Menos mal que Sirius tenía esa enorme sala de música en su casa y podía aprovechar para practicar cuando no había nadie cerca. Su amigo estaba encerrado en la buhardilla y el resto de la Orden estaba fuera así que podía dejarse llevar por la música.

* * *

Tonks entró a la casa y, tras cerrar la puerta, bufó un poco. Había tenido un día agotador y esperaba que Ojoloco no la mandara ahora a hacer alguna guardia. Dudaba que lograra mantenerse despierta más de unas horas.

De repente, escuchó una melodía y se puso alerta. Se incorporó y sacó su varita pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, escuchó una cálida voz que cantaba al mismo ritmo de la canción y sonrió, más tranquila. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. No sabía qué cantaba.

Fue lentamente hacia la sala de la que provenía aquel sonido. Quería disfrutar de aquel espectáculo desde un poco más cerca.

* * *

La canción fue terminando poco a poco y Remus suspiró y dejó de mover los dedos. Lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que comenzaran a llegar sus compañeros, ya llevaba horas tocando y no quería tentar a la suerte.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al darse cuenta de que había un par de ojos mirándole fijamente.

Tonks, al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto, comenzó a negar con la cabeza, completamente roja y anduvo hacia atrás, pero se golpeó con el marco de la puerta y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

Él se levantó rápidamente, un poco preocupado, pero se quedó quieto junto al piano. ¿Debía acercarse a la chica?

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó finalmente, muerto de nervios.

–No. Quiero decir, sí –sonrió de forma nerviosa y se frotó el brazo, donde se había golpeado–. Cantas… Cantas muy bien.

–Gracias –se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza–. No sabía que estabas escuchando.

–Es que llegué y te escuché, pero no quería molestarte.

–Nunca molestas, Dora.

Los dos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué más decir. La situación era demasiado surrealista y no estaban muy seguros de qué decir. Ella decidió, entonces, avanzar un poco y se acercó al piano. Acarició las teclas con cuidado –no quería romper alguna, sería ya lo que le faltaba– y sonrió levemente.

–¿Sabes tocar?

–¿Yo? –Lo miró incrédula–. Soy demasiado torpe, pero mi madre sabe. Aprendió cuando era pequeña y en casa tiene uno, aunque bastante más discreto que este. Intentó enseñarme, pero ninguna de nosotras tenía la suficiente paciencia.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe yo?

Remus no sabía muy bien por qué había preguntando aquello y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en el taburete, dispuesto a enseñarle una canción sencilla.

–¿De verdad? –Se mordió el labio y enarcó una ceja–. Siempre me equivocaba de teclas y no era capaz de tocar más de dos notas seguidas.

–Oh, bueno, si no quieres…

–Puedo intentarlo –se apresuro a decir. Con lo difícil que era acercarse a Remus lo que menos quería era rechazar una oportunidad de estar con el hombre así que se sentó muy cerca de él y apoyó las manos sobre el teclado–. ¿Dónde…?

–Justo aquí.

Apoyó su mano sobre la suya y ella no pudo resistirse. Fue un impulso, no se paró a pensarlo ni un instante. Se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo besó con dulzura, sorprendiéndolo.

–Pero, Dora…

No sabía ni qué decir. Aquello debía ser un sueño, sí, no podía estar sucediendo de verdad. Había vivido muchos momentos de profunda soledad y ahora…

Sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto y él cerró los ojos antes de enterrar una mano en su pelo. Parecía tan real que debía serlo pero, aún así, le costaba creerlo. ¿Cómo una chica como ella iba a fijarse en alguien como él? Estaba despierto y, sin embargo, estaba soñando con ella. No había ninguna otra explicación plausible.

Ella, sin romper el beso, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pegando aún más sus cuerpos y aumentando la velocidad de sus labios. Apenas podían contener la pasión y ambos decidieron dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos.

Remus separó sus labios unos instantes y la miró fijamente. Era tan preciosa. En aquel momento no quería ni imaginarse su vida sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su torpeza, sin su calor. Quería despertarse cada día junto a ella y poder contemplarla dormir. Quería seguir viviendo en aquel sueño, aquella realidad tan afortunada que le había tocado.

Se levantó, aferrándose a ella por la parte baja de su espalda, bajó la tapa del piano y la tumbó sobre este. Necesitaba mucho más, no le bastaban los besos. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y tiró la varita al suelo. Sus manos comenzaron, entonces, a moverse y se deshicieron de la camiseta de ella. Empezó a besar su cuello y la metamorfamaga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Él continuó con sus besos y fue descendiendo hacia su pecho. Succionó un poco, dejándole una pequeña marca, y llenó de besos toda la zona que la tela del sujetador no cubría.

Tonks mientras tanto, metió las manos bajo su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y su pecho con dulzura. Aprovechando que él se había incorporado un poco para poder quitarle el sujetador, le quitó la camiseta y la tiró lejos de forma despreocupada. Se aferró a su cuello y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Le mordió el labio y él gruñó, pegando un poco más sus caderas para que ella pudiera notar su estado.

–Merlín…

Ambos introdujeron prácticamente al mismo tiempo las manos en el pantalón del otro y comenzaron a acariciarse hasta que la ropa les estorbó demasiado y se libraron por fin de ella. Remus continuó besando el cuello de ella, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y uniendo sus labios sin apartar los dedos de su intimidad. La acariciaba con dulzura mientras movía los dos dedos que tenía en su interior con firmeza y ella le acariciaba a él, que ya estaba más que preparado para dar el siguiente paso. La agarró con más fuerza de la cadera y Tonks separó un poco más sus piernas para que pudiera entrar bien.

–Espera, necesitamos un hechizo… –Se obligó a decir. No quería parar en ese momento, pero sabía los riesgos que correrían si no tomaban algún tipo de protección.

–Sí, claro.

Él cogió su varita –que, por suerte, estaba cerca–, murmuró unas palabras y, tras dejarla caer, entró en ella de una estocada.

Tonks gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él comenzaba una serie de movimientos rítmicos que le arrancaban gemidos y más gritos a la metamorfamaga.

–Más rápido –le pidió. Sentía su espalda chocar contra el piano con cada embestida y no podía evitar poner los ojos en blanco–. Más rápido.

Él sonrió y lo hizo mientras unía de nuevo sus labios. Se agarró con más fuerza a sus nalgas y, con una última embestida, ambos se dejaron llevar.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con más calma y Remus la abrazó con fuerza.

–Estoy soñando, ¿verdad? –Murmuró. Después de aquello, estaba completamente convencido de aquello. No podía ser verdad.

–¿Qué? – Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

–Esto es demasiado perfecto como para ser real.

Tonks rió y lo besó con dulzura.

–Pues créetelo. Es real.

Volvieron a besarse, pero su burbuja de paz se rompió demasiado pronto. Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron.

–¡Tortolitos, vestíos, los demás deben estar al llegar! –Exclamó Sirius desde el otro lado–. ¡Menudo espectáculo, Lunático!

Se miraron avergonzados y comenzaron a reír. Definitivamente, tendrían que ir a aquella sala de música más a menudo aunque, la próxima vez, no se olvidarían de insonorizarla.


End file.
